


Lonely Days

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Frustration, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Other, Poetry, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Slice of Life, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: This is an angsty poem about someone struggling to find fulfilling relationships. The primary focus is friendship.
Kudos: 2





	Lonely Days

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind. This is very personal and something that I still need to work through. If you feel the same types of feelings, know you're not alone. I believe everyone should be treated fairly and with kindness, so I'm truly sorry if this happens to you as well. If you feel suicidal, please seek help. Here is the number for the National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 800-273-8255. It's 24/7 and there is multiple language options. 
> 
> I was inspired by: "Alone Again, Naturally" as sung by Gilbert O’ Sullivan and personal experience with grief and social isolation.

Here I am,  
Waiting for the bus.  
It’s 8 pm on a Friday.  
Tired and frustrated,  
My mind wanders.  
To a time where I wouldn’t be the only one here.  
When your smile,  
Would brighten up these types of nights.  
I had to let you go,  
The day of the funeral.  
Still remember you though,  
That won’t change.  
Miss you so much.  
Alone again, naturally.

Another night,  
A large party,  
Disco lights flashing,  
People dancing,  
Laughing,  
Shrieks of joy all around.  
I’m standing against the wall.  
Try to socialize,  
Fit in.  
Crowd won’t let me in.  
“You're weird”, they say.  
“Go away!”, they add.  
Alright, I guess.  
Alone again, naturally. 

Years pass by,  
More assertive,  
Less social anxiety.  
I can do this.  
People can like me,  
You got this.  
Yet everything stays the same.  
Doors slam,  
People insult,  
More rejection,  
All in my face.  
I’m not perfect.  
Never will be.  
Not everyone will...  
Like me.  
Can’t they try to know me?  
Don’t bite,  
Nor snarl,  
Not mean.  
Just me?  
Am I all wrong?  
Alone again, naturally.

Nowadays,  
I walk alone.  
Waving and smiling,  
At as many people that I can see.  
No one should be me.  
If you smile,  
Feel some relief,  
Be able to make a new friend,  
Or just meet someone new.  
I’m no longer sad.  
For you will not be alone again, naturally.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like I said in the poem, I'm not perfect. I'm sure there are flaws that I have that drive people away or are particularly unsettling. I struggle with many things like everyone else does. This was just to get something off my chest. I hope that you never wind up like me when it comes to relationship struggles. Take care of yourselves, and please be safe.


End file.
